The Dainty Sload
The Dainty Sload is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must frame the captain of a trade ship for possessing banned items because he cheated Erikur, Jarl Elisif the Fair's thane and the Thieves Guild's client. Background Erikur has been cheated by Volf, captain of a trading vessel named the Dainty Sload. In order to frame Volf for a crime he didn't commit, Erikur is requesting that a substance called Balmora Blue be stashed on board in the captain's footlocker. Objectives #Speak to Erikur. #Speak to Sabine Nytte at the East Empire Company docks. #Acquire Balmora Blue. #Plant the Balmora Blue on the Dainty Sload. #Speak to Erikur. Walkthrough After completing at least five small jobs for the Thieves Guild in Solitude, speak to Delvin Mallory in The Ragged Flagon. There, he will inform the Dragonborn of a "special job" in Solitude. The Dragonborn is directed to speak with Erikur, a wealthy thane and businessman who lives in the city. Erikur Travel to the Blue Palace in Solitude and speak with Erikur. He may be at his home if it is late at night. It is not advisable to break into his house; this may lower the relationship rank. It is better to wait until morning, where he can be found in the Blue Palace. He is not particularly polite, and seems to doubt the Dragonborn's skills, saying that he demanded Delvin's best man for this job. By speaking further with him, Erikur will eventually tell the Dragonborn that a man called Volf cheated him over a business transaction. Volf is the captain of a ship called the Dainty Sload, and Erikur asks the Dragonborn to frame him for a crime. He then directs the Dragonborn to plant an illegal drug known as Balmora Blue in the captain's footlocker inside the ship. The plan is to frame Volf for possession of an illicit substance, so Volf will be promptly sent off to jail. Sabine Nytte The next stop is the Red Wave, docked in Solitude's harbor outside the East Empire Company Warehouse. On the deck or somewhere inside the ship is Sabine Nytte, who claims to be the only one who can obtain Balmora Blue. She will sell its location and the key for 1500 . The location and key can be purchased or stolen. By choosing the purchase option, skip the rest of this section and see the Acquire Balmora Blue section below. If the Balmora Blue is to be stolen, Sabine Nytte has two keys that can be used in the quest. Pickpocket her for either or both the keys, or pick the locks instead. A safe containing a note about the Balmora Blue is in the bottom-most deck of the Red Wave. Pick the Master lock or use Sabine's key to open it. The note reads, "I stashed the Balmora Blue in a chest under the Wave. I put the best lock on it that money can buy." Acquiring the Balmora Blue The chest is in the water directly beneath the dock running parallel to the Red Wave. It can be lockpicked (Expert) or opened with another key pickpocketed from Sabine. Once the Balmora Blue is acquired, the next stop is the Dainty Sload. Erikur may try to speak to the Dragonborn after leaving the docks. It is not necessary to speak to him if he does not. Planting the Balmora Blue Head for the Dainty Sload, anchored out towards open water. There are two corsairs guarding the entrance to the interior of the ship. Either defeat them or sneak past them. To remain undetected, wait until the patrolling corsair disappears behind the cabin and slip through the unlocked door. Inside, there are more corsairs to deal with. With a high enough Sneak, it is fairly easy to sneak past the guards. Go down the stairs into the bottom of the ship, then back up the other side. The ship's First Mate stands near the objective, the Captain's Footlocker. Pick the Adept lock on the footlocker, or defeat or pickpocket the First Mate for the key. Plant the Balmora Blue and go back to the entrance. Note that there is a Stone of Barenziah on the table near the First Mate, and an Adept-level chest opposite the top of the stairs. There is also an unlocked chest by the door to the outside. Conclusion Travel back to Erikur at the Blue Palace. He will reward the Dragonborn with a random leveled Spell Tome, and the assurance that he will "re-open any doors the Guild needs for its return". Return to the Ragged Flagon, where Delvin is waiting for the news. Speak to him to end the quest. When the quest is completed, Delvin will mention that the Thieves Guild is making progress. As a result, there will be a new merchant or service in one of the alcoves of the Flagon. Journal Trivia *The Balmora Blue will still be in the Dainty Sload if it is revisited after completing the quest. It will be in the chest the Dragonborn planted it in, and will not be considered stolen upon retrieval. *If the Dainty Sload has previously been visited and cleared of enemies, there will be no opposition during the quest and no need to sneak or fight. However, all occupants will respawn after a few days. Bugs de:Die Holde Kreckin es:El Sload delicado ru:Привередливый слоад (Квест)